The present invention relates to a data processing method and apparatus and, in particular, discloses a Data Processing System.
The present invention further relates to the rapid decoding of sensed data.
Recently, a new camera system has been proposed. This system relies on the reading of sensed image data in real time and its subsequent decoding. In order to be able to read sensed data, it is necessary to accurately know ones position within the data at any given time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for a mess of rapidly decoding sensed image data.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of rapidly decoding, in real time, sensed image data stored at a high pitch rate on a card, said method comprising the steps of;
detecting the initial position of said image data;
decoding the image data so as to determine a corresponding bit pattern of said image data.